Compensation
by Aoi Hana9
Summary: AMUTO fic. What's the difference from doing something out of compensation or just because you care? Will Amu and Ikuto learn? Or do they think that the only way to make up for something is compensation, instead of doing it because they care? Fluff. RxR


**Compensation:something given or received as an equivalent for services, debt, loss, injury, suffering, lack, etc.**

**This is my first Shugo Chara story so please don't bring me down. Review if you like it and maybe I'll make another one, but maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!. If I did Ikuto would take Amu away and they would be together already!**

**Amu's POV**

I was walking down the street on my way home, with Ran and Suu up ahead and Miki floating beside me, when I noticed something. I was lost. I started walking again, hoping my charas didn't notice my pause, keeping up my 'Cool and Spicy' character incase anyone saw me. But the more I walked them more I got lost.

"Amu-chan?" Suu asked. "Are we lost, desu?"

"Umm," I looked around again to see if I recognized anything but I couldn't. "Yeah, we are."

Ran, Miki, and Suu looked at each other and sighed. I knew that look and I knew what they were thinking. _How many times does Amu get lost?_

"Well, we should just keep walking. Maybe we'll end up in a familiar area or something." Miki suggested.

"That plan is better than having nothing, Amu-chan. Let's go!" Ran agreed with Miki. They were right. I nodded and we just kept walking.

"Hey." I heard a voice call out from the shadows of the alley. "Are you lost little girl." A man came out from behind a dumpster. I shook my head.

"I'm n-not lost." I said. I tried not to stutter out anything to make it seem like I was afraid. But the man just smiled.

"It's okay. We'll help you get home. Right, guys?" as he said that 3 more guys come out from the the other places in the alley way and walked towards me.

"Come on. We'll bring you home if you _play_ with us a little bit." one of the other guys said. I was really scared now. So i did the only thing a girl could do in my situation. I screamed.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was just walking thinking about stuff, when Yoru took me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Ikuto, nyaa. Is there something wrong? You look more dazed than usual, nyaa." He asked. I shook my head and he kept quiet again. I _was _about to go back to thinking about **her**, when I heard a scream. That scream. I know that scream anywhere.

"Amu..." I whispered and I ran to where I heard the noise.

When I got there I saw 4 guys surrounding her, only a fews years older than me, backing her up into a corner. I looked for her charas and I found them behind her, and she looked as if she was protecting them. Before they made another step towards her I made my entrance.

"Hey." The guys turned to look at me. But I was just staring at Amu. I asked her the unsaid question with my eyes and she replied to me with hers.

_Are you alright?_

_Yes, thank you._

"You guys shouldn't be ganging up on a girl your size." I said.

They came towards me and one of them said, "Ha! Like you." they started to run towards me, but before they came I yelled to Amu.

"Run! Get out of here!" right after that I dodged a kick and a punch by jumping backwards. I looked back to where Amu last was and found her gone. _Good. I can fight them without a worry now._ I thought.

**Amu's POV**

I ran as fast I could from that place and hoped Ikuto would fair well against those guys. I looked for Ran, Miki,and Suu to see of they were still with me and they were.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan?! Are you alright, desu?" Suu asked, being the motherly one.

"Yes, Suu, I am alright." I said smiling. But then a worried frown was placed over it. "But I'm worried about Ikuto. He saved me and I left him with the four guys." Right after I said that thoughts began to cloud my head.

_What if he gets hurt? Is he going to be alright? Do those guys have any weapons? What would I do if something bad happened to him?_ Wait-what? When did I start thinking about that. Sure he saved me, but do...like him?

I couldn't think about things like that right now. I was to worried about him. I ran back to the alley and I saw something that made my heart stop. There on the ground was Ikuto. He was covered in blood an had cuts all over his body along with some bruises. I ran to him as fast as I could and placed his head on my lap.

"Ikuto? Ikuto, can you hear me?" I said. Tears started to fill my eyes. What if he was-I couldn't finish that thought. "Ikuto, please say something."

"S-something." I opened my eyes as I heard his rough raspy voice. When I looked at his face I saw him smirking at me. "What's wrong, Amu? Did you think I was-" I cut him off.

"BAKA! Don't joke like that!" I couldn't help it. My tears started falling uncontrollably. "I thought you really were! Please," I said, I looked straight into his eyes. "please don't do that ever again."

I saw his eyes widened the slightest bit, right before I hugged him. "Why?" I heard him ask. "Why do you care so much for someone like me?" I didn't answer him, since I didn't know the answer myself, but instead I helped him stand up after i dried my tears.

When he managed to stand while leaning on me for support I began to, miraculously since I didn't know the way before, walk home, bringing him with me. Sure, I attracted a lot of attention, but I didn't care. When I got home I told the charas to get some stuff so I could treat Ikuto's injuries. Yoru was reluctant, but Miki made him change his mind.

"Suu, can you get some wet towels. Ran, can you get the first aid kit. Miki and Yoru, can you guys get some sheetes to put on the couch and to cover him up." I said as soon as we entered the house.

"Why should I help you, nyaa?" Yoru asked. Miki pulled his ear and whispered something in it and he floated off, quickly, while Miki winked at me.

While they went away, I brought Ikuto to my room and laid him on my bed. I shook him awake since he went unconcious while we were walking to my house. "Ikuto? Ikuto? Ikuto, wake up." I saw him open his eyes before he close them again.

"Where am I?" he asked. He looked around the room and then back at me. "Your house? Why?"

"You're lucky my parents are away with my sister for the weekend." I said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute with that confused look on his face.

"Oh." was all he could say.

"Well, : I said getting up from the bed. "Are you hungry? I haven't had anything to eat since I left the house. Do you want anything?" He nodded and I went downstairs to get something for he both of us.

"Hmmm? What should I get him?" I looked in my fridge and saw some left overs from last night. I figured thay should be enough. I got a tray and heated up the food and got some drinks. I brought it upstairs and I saw that all the charas brought the stuff I asked for.

"Thanks guys." I said and they nodded back at me. I placed the tray on the beside table and gave a plate to Ikuto, who managed to sit up on his own.

"Thanks." He said and started to eat as I did too. For just that moment we all stayed quiet. After we ate, I brought the tray down and when I came up I started to treat Ikuto's injuries.

"Tsss." he hissed as I sprayed some disinfectant on the deepest wound.

"Sorry, about that." I said as I bandaged his arm. I had to really concentrate on his wounds since if I looked away I would be looking at his bare chest. I had to remove it or else I couldn't have cleaned the chest wounds or check any of the bruises.

"It's okay." he said. "Hey. Why are you doing this for me?"

I looked at him and came up with an excuse, "It's compensation." I said. "You know, for saving me back there."

"Oh." I looked at him, and if you looked really closely you could see disappointment in his eyes. "Is that all?"

"Maybe. Maybe there could be another reason." I said, slyly.

He smirked. I guess I looked confused because he started talking. "You know, I was talking about if that was all the injuries that needed treatment." He said. "But thanks for giving me a hint that you're thinking of something else." I blushed. He must've knew now.

That was the last conversation we had that night since I was getting tired.

**The next morning Ikuto's POV**

When I woke up I saw that I was in a kind of unfamiliar room. But then the memories of yesterdays events came to me. I was about to sit up when I felt something move beside me. I looked under the blanket and found Amu cuddle against me. I smiled softly. Maybe I could sleep a little bit more. I laid down and fell into a comfortable sleep wrapping my arms around her.

The next time I woke up, I was alone in the bed. I smelt some food downstairs so I got up, shakily, and went down slowly.

"Good morning." Amu said as I entered the kitchen. I looked at her and saw she was wearing a green apron with her hair tied up. She must've Chara Changed, I thought.

After breakfast I decided to leave since if I stayed any longer Easter might find out that I as here and attack Amu or something. But before I went out of her yard, I remembered something. I walked back inside the house, since it wasn't locked yet, and went into the living room and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Amu?" I called from the living room and she came in.

"Yeah? What do you need?" she asked with the apron still on.

"You never did tell me your other reason for treating me like this and helping me at the alley." I reminded her.

She blushed and turned away. "I would never just leave _my most special_ person injured in an alley." she said quietly, her blush growing darker. She must've saw my surprised face since she turned away from me and blushed even darker.

"Really?" I asked getting over my shock. "I would never just leave **my most special **person to get hurt."

"Really?" she asked me. I nodded my head smiling a little bit, and she smiled back.

"Oh and one more thing." I said. I slowly leaned down and gently captured her lips. When I pulled away her face was the color which rivaled her hair.

"I-I-Ikuto!" she sputtered out. "What was that for?!"

I smiled again and put my nose right against hers, making her blush again. "That was for compensation."

After that I stepped out the door and said, "Good-bye, Amu-chan."

And right after I stepped out her gate I heard a soft, "Good-bye, Ikuto-kun."

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked my first Shugo Chara story. That was all for you guys! I can't believe I just thought that up today! This was one of my best story ideas. I hope it was FLUFFY for you.**

**Do you guys want another one? I'd be glad to make any AMUTO requests.**

**Sincerely, **

**Aoi Hana9**


End file.
